Drabbles alaviriens
by KraTK
Summary: Drabbles humoristiques ou pas, en Gwendalavir. Ellana, Aoro, etc.
1. Partir, Revenir

_On va commencer par un drabble court, très court , sur Ellana ... Après tout, autant les poster par ordre d'écriture ! :)_

* * *

><p>Partir. Partir pour revenir. Partir pour se ressourcer. Partir pour se retrouver. Partir pour retrouver la voie. Partir pour retrouver sa voie. La voie des marchombres. Partir pour retrouver sa vie.<p>

Retrouver sa vie, sa voie, le chant du vent, seller la brume, s'envoler, retomber.

Revenir, libre. Revenir pour retrouver ses amis. Revenir pour retrouver sa famille. Revenir pour retrouver sa vie.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'avais bien dit qu'il était court ! Un avis ? Un sujet sur lequel vous désirez un drabble ? Un défi ? Je suis tout ouï.<em>


	2. Aoro I : Oubli

_Aoro I, parce que ce ne sera sûrement pas le seul, j'adore ce personnage._

_Bonne lecture ;) _

* * *

><p>Oûl tiendrait l'auberge, dans l'hypothèse où un éventuel client viendrait. Il voulait boire. Il devait boire. Il en avait besoin. C'était un peu comme un rituel, désormais. Il prenait une bouteille, la plus grande dont il disposait, puis un verre, toujours le même, celui sur lequelles furent gravées les lettres AE par la dessinatrice aux cheveux violets, puis il s'installait, et commençait à sombrer. Il voulait se perdre. Il voulait oublier. Oublier, l'espace d'un instant, comme il se consumait de voir le bonheur dans des yeux qui ne le regardaient pas, jamais, lui, l'humble poète que l'on laissait toujours sur le carreau. Oublier comme il était seul, le soir, quand, une fois dans sa chambre, il pouvait regarder les étoiles des heures durant à sa fenêtre. Oublier comme il était seul, dans la soirée, quand il faisait le service dans la salle bondée. Oublier comme il était seul, le matin, quand il regardait le soleil se lever, entraîné par le chant des oisillons, si mélodieux. Oublier comme il était obligé de boire pour oublier. Oublier qu'il était trop faible pour faire autrement.<p>

Quand Aoro eût bu suffisamment pour frôler le coma, on frappa à la porte de l'auberge. Entra la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir, qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. La seule qui ne devait pas le voir dans cet état-là. La seule qu'il ne devait pas voir dans cet état-là. Celle qu'il devait oublier. _Ellana._

* * *

><p><em>Un avis, un défi à soumettre? <em>


	3. Aoro II : Génocide

_Aoro II. Bientôt ... Aoro III !  
>La suite de celui d'avant qui précédait le deuxième.<br>_

* * *

><p>Des cadavres. Étalés par dizaines, sur le sol, dans des positions improbables, baignés dans le liquide qui leur a donné vie. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel massacre, malgré tous ceux auxquels elle avait participé. <em>Aoro<em>. La personne la plus équilibrée qu'Ellana connaissait. La plus responsable, la plus posée, la plus raffinée. L'exact opposé de Bjorn. Ce ne pouvait être lui. Elle l'aurait vu. Elle était marchombre. Elle voyait tout.

« _ Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir », lança de la porte de la cuisine la voix gutturale d'Oûl, le compagnon. Silencieux comme personne, il savait écouter. Et Aoro savait parler. Il lui disait tout. Alors Oûl la connaissait, sa faiblesse. Et elle était présente dans la salle.

_Ellana jeta un dernier regard aux cadavres de bouteilles éparpillés dans la salle, en les accompagnant d'un susurrement. _« Pourquoi ? » _Et la voix d'Aoro dans son dos de lui répondre : _« Parce que je t'aime. »

* * *

><p><em>Vous voulez un Aoro III ? Ou un IV tout de suite ? :)<em>


	4. Ami

_Défi: "In your opinion, what's a real friend ?"_  
><em>Petit tour d'horizon des personnages des sagas d'<em>Ewilan_  
><em>_onne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Salim songeait. C'est quoi, un ami ?<p>

Bjorn, l'ami avec lequel on se tape dessus sans arrêt, mais qu'on aime malgré tout ?  
>Aoro ? L'oreille attentive, toujours de bons conseils ?<br>Camille, Ewilan ? L'amie qui devient amante ?  
>Ellana ? L'amie qu'on admire, qui nous pousse à nous améliorer ?<br>Maniel ? L'ami fidèle, éternel, l'immense doudou ?  
>Duom ? Le vieux sage, le respecté ?<br>Maximilien ? Le bon, celui qui donne tout sans demander la moindre contrepartie ?  
>Matthieu, Akiro ? Le discret, mais volontaire ?<br>Edwin ? Le protecteur, le respecté, l'implacable ?  
>Eejil ? L'amie que l'on ne comprend pas toujours, mais qui sait nous faire changer ?<br>Artis ? Le maladroit, mais bien intentionné ?  
>Chiam ? Le droit, le gai, au sens de l'honneur indestructible ?<br>Le Rentai ? Entité à la sagesse supérieure, devinant chez n'importe qui ce qu'il lui faut, et lui donnant ?

Un ami, c'est tout et n'importe quoi, un ami, c'est quelqu'un qui est là pour toi.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà.<em>


	5. Valeur

Lui le guerrier. Lui le conquérant. Lui le grand, le massif. L'auto-proclamé chevalier. Lui qui se vantait de mille prouesses dans toutes les tavernes de Gwendalavir. Lui dont la hache n'avait que trop rarement goûté le sang de ses valeureux - ou pas - adversaires. Lui et son attirance trop prononcée pour la bière et la bonne nourriture. Lui qui s'était fait battre à plate couture dans chaque épreuve du Tournoi des DixÉpreuves par le général Til'Illan. Celui-là même qui se trouvait au même endroit que lui. Cette fois-ci, Bjorn ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion de prouver sa valeur. Il les suivrait, autant qu'il le faudrait. Un serment de chevalier est inviolable.

* * *

><p><em>On parle trop peu de cet aspect de Bjorn à mon goût !<em>


	6. Sayanel I : Échec

_Pour Dulanoire !_

* * *

><p>Son élève n'arpentait plus la Voie. Sayanel Lyyant avait échoué. Et la proximité de l'une des meilleures marchombres en devenir qu'il ait jamais vu, digne héritière d'Ellundril Chariakin en personne, et encadrée par son meilleur ami, ne faisait qu'accentuer cette sensation. Nillem avait peut-être à première vue tout pour réussir, mais Sayanel aurait dû déceler l'orgueil qui naissait en lui. Mais pas cet orgueil qui poussait Ellana à repousser sans cesse ses limites. Plutôt un complexe d'infériorité qui se développait au contact d'Ellana. Qui l'avait rongé et éloigné de la Voie. Cela avait été une erreur de le prendre sous son aile, et Sayanel craignait d'avoir livré au Chaos la principale source de son renouveau. Un jour viendrait où chacun aurait ses responsabilités à prendre. Pour Nillem, comme pour Sayanel …<p> 


	7. Toujours

_« Bats-toi pour ta fille ! »_

Isaya avança. Non, glissa. Non, dansa.

_« Je serai toujours avec toi. »_

Un coup à droite. Un coup à gauche. Elle sauta. Au-dessus des Raïs. Un coup en bas. Les armes raïs s'abattaient sur elle. Mais elle n'était plus là. Tout à coup, elle fut submergée.

_« Dans mon cœur ? »_

Elle décapita deux des créatures d'un seul coup de couteau. Homaël s'était écroulé à quelques mètres d'elle, une vingtaine de cadavres de monstres autour de lui. Puis une épée affreuse lui entailla le flanc. Elle tomba. La larme à l'œil. Un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Ils ne la trouveraient pas.

_« Oui. »_


	8. Exaltation

Marchombre. Il allait être marchombre. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Trois ans, lui avait dit Ellana. Trois ans pour finalement donner un sens à sa vie. Trois ans pour montrer qu'il avait sa place quelque part dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien mais qui le comprenait si bien. Et qu'il comprenait si bien. Ces trois ans ne lui faisaient pas peur, il se sentait presque déjà marchombre, c'était écrit sur son front. Non, la seule chose qui faisait peur à Salim, c'était de devoir couper ses tresses pour ne pas offrir de prises en combat rapproché...


	9. Sayanel II : Croissant

Cette décision s'était petit à petit imposée dans ses pensées, bien qu'il se refusât au début à la tolérer. Son échec le grignotait, le submergeait, le narguait, il ne pouvait pas à jamais nier les évidences. Son élève s'était perdu, il n'avait su lui indiquer la bonne route. Maintenant il était sur la mauvaise voie pour ne jamais en ressortir. La seule libération possible ne devait venir que de sa main, sa sentence irrémédiable était la fin d'un fardeau. Fardeau qui pesait Sayanel depuis la perdition de l'apprenti. La libération approchait. La libération était imminente. Le croissant jaillit, puis, tel un boomerang, revint avec comme message la fin d'une époque.


	10. Complétude

L'appel l'avait tétanisé. Puis revigoré. Il aurait dû se rendre à l'évidence. L'apprentissage d'Ellana était complet, elle était indépendante, elle pouvait trouver son chemin seule sur la Voie, elle avait été suffisamment guidée. Mais Jilano refusait de se l'avouer. Elle avait encore tant de capacités inexploitées, tant de choses à découvrir, il se devait d'être là. Alors il la surveillait, de loin. De près. Pour que l'élève dépasse le maître. Puis ce murmure. Elle était en danger. Il s'envola. Oubliant qu'ayant donné ses ailes à Ellana, il ne pouvait que s'écraser.


	11. Bûcher

_Inspiré par une review d'Elbereth ma Ninou, tu devrais me reviewer plus souvent =D_

* * *

><p>Ne pas dormir. Attendre. Se soumettre au sommeil serait indigne d'un Thül. Dans la culture thüle, le bûcher funéraire d'un guerrier devait représenter sa valeur. Ellana se faisait donc un devoir de bâtir un bûcher infini afin de rendre dignement hommage au plus valeureux de tous les Thüls, Hurj Ingan. Elle voulait créer une montagne de bois qui porterait son nom, afin de faire perdurer son souvenir par-delà les générations. Certains hommes méritaient d'être évoqués dans les légendes, et Hurj n'en était pas. Les légendes ne le méritaient même pas. Son souvenir devait rester pur et inchangé.<p>

Ellana bâtit ainsi. Des heures durant. Jusqu'à s'écrouler, n'ayant même plus la force de s'allonger avant de dormir d'un sommeil lourd, profond, et réparateur. Mais le chagrin ne disparaît pas avec le sommeil ... La marchombre ne l'oublierait jamais.

_La douleur infinie de celui qui reste. Comme un pâle reflet de l'infini voyage. Qui attend celui qui part._


	12. Gestuelle

_Réponse à la review de 4ever: Merci pour tes compliments, et voilà un des défis que tu m'as soumis ! Au plaisir de te revoir ;)_

_Voilà donc un drabble sur Sayanel (Sayaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel !), avec, pour la première fois de ma vie, un OC dedans ! Il reviendra probablement dans d'autres drabbles, mais d'ici-là, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Sayanel ne comprenait pas. Et c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il avait beau se creuser la tête pendant des heures, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Falis voulait lui imposer cette gymnastique. La gestuelle marchombre, voilà comment son maître appelait cette espèce de suite illogique de vastes mouvements de bras et de jambes. Cela faisait deux semaines que son enseignement avait commencé et Sayanel commençait à douter d'être né pour devenir marchombre. Falis dût le remarquer à son air faussement nonchalant puisqu'il lui dit :<p>

_« Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour être marchombre. Tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre la Voie, et personne ne peut l'arpenter sans s'y perdre au moins une fois. Tu as un problème, Sayanel. Tu réfléchis trop. Et ce problème, comme tous les problèmes, a une solution. Laisse-toi guider par tes sens, et pas par ton cerveau. Sens la Voie s'insinuer en toi, écoute-la, parle-lui, vis-la. »_

Tout en gardant le flegme qui le caractérisait, Sayanel ferma les yeux. Se livra à la Voie. Commença à bouger. À virevolter. Il avait compris.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, petit Sayanel est-il conforme à vos pensées ? Tout commentaire est accepté, apprécié, chéri, adulé, aimé, houlà je m'emporte moi...<em>


	13. Douleur

**Alors** **oui je sais, je n'ai pas écrit depuis novembre 2003, à peu près. Oui je sais, j'ai une dizaine de commandes à réaliser et je ne les oublie pas. Mais là, j'ai voulu écrire ça. Parce que ça m'est venu, comme ça. Mais c'est bien, ça veut dire que je recommence à écrire ! Bref, bonne lecture (par contre, c'est assez triste pour un retour à l'écriture. Préparez les mouchoirs parce qu'au souvenir de cette scène, certain(e)s d'entre vous ne pourront retenir leurs larmes.)**

* * *

><p>Elle souffrait. À chaque seconde qui passait, la douleur revenait, toujours plus forte, lui rappeler le trou béant dans son ventre. Adossée contre un arbre, Ellana ne se préoccupait pourtant moins de sa blessure que du regard de Nillem lorsque celui-ci lui avait planté le couteau dans l'abdomen. Elle avait toujours cru que dans chaque personne se trouvait du bien, comme dans cet arbre. Derrière l'écorce d'un homme, aussi épaisse soit-elle, l'on pouvait trouver la sève, le trésor enfoui en chacun de nous. Les yeux de son ancien amant l'avaient convaincu du contraire.<p>

Désormais, dans la bouche d'Ellana, la trahison avait le goût du sang.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, je suis désormais de retour. Si vous voulez que je revienne dans moins d'un mois, vous n'avez qu'à me reviewer, et j'y penserai !<em>


	14. Choc

_Alors voilà, pour marquer mon retour, j'ai voulu réaliser une commande que l'on m'avait demandée, il y a trèèèèèèèès longtemps. Voilà donc un drabble du point de vue d'un méchant, sur un ton toutefois plus léger que celui du drabble précédent. Joyeuse lecture ! _

* * *

><p>Il le voit. Le jeune apprenti à la peau mate a du cran de s'attaquer comme cela à un maître marchombre rôdé tel que lui. Du cran, oui, mais pas suffisamment pour compenser son inconscience. Mais le voilà qui lui fonce dessus. Est-il vraiment si stupide ? Jorune reste sur ses gardes, impassible, prêt à affronter le gamin enragé courant vers lui. Il se prépare au choc ... qui laisse place à la stupéfaction, alors qu'un grand loup est apparu en face de lui. Il se ressaisit vite et garde son sang-froid, le gamin n'aura pas d'autres tours comme celui-là dans sa manche. Le maître marchombre se ramasse donc sur lui-même, prêt à combattre le loup et à lui faire regretter sa témérité. Il se prépare au choc ... qui laisse place à la stupéfaction, alors qu'un adolescent nu comme un ver est désormais accroché à son cou. Ce dernier lui envoie alors un grand coup de genou dans la mâchoire. Pour une fois, Jorune ne s'était pas préparé au choc...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors alors alors ? Vous êtes contents ? Jorune a-t-il eu ce qu'il méritait ? Existe-t-il quoi que ce soit de meilleur que mes spéculoos faits maison ? Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang ? Vous pouvez répondre à ces questions (mais pas toutes, si vous ne le voulez pas) dans une review qui sent le romarin. Cordialement.<em>


End file.
